This invention addresses the integration of passive components such as inductors and capacitors onto a quartz film, for example, which may be suspended over a substrate by wafer bonding techniques. The U.S. patent application entitled “Quartz-Based Nanoresonators and Method of Fabricating Same” (U.S. Ser. No. 10/426,931) covers the fabrication process and resonator design for integrating VHF-UHF quartz mechanical resonators with active circuitry using handle wafer technology, wafer bonding, and final resonator release. This disclosure extends that disclosure by describing a method and device design whereby RF passive components are integrated directly on the quartz film, thereby providing wide-band filters, such as hybrid quartz filters or LC filters with low loss and low parasitics, and a method of producing same. This technology gives a filter designer numerous options for optimizing ladder filters using various combinations of high Q resonators, low loss inductors, and small capacitors with minimal parasitics.
Many filter designs require various combinations of active resonators, inductors, and capacitors connected in so-called ladder networks. These ladder network designs provide a large flexibility in producing filters with matched impedances, wide bandwidth range, and high out-of-band rejection. Previously, for monolithic integration, the inductors and capacitors were usually added to existing silicon integrated circuits (ICs) using conventional lithography techniques. If quartz resonators were added for high Q applications, the quartz device was added as a hybrid and attached to the circuitry of the IC using wire bond attachments. This prior art technique produces stray capacitance which can affect the filter performance, especially at VHF and UHF frequencies and higher frequencies. In addition, the RF loss in the substrate reduces the circuit's Q and can thereby increase the insertion loss. By adding some of all of the passive components directly on the quartz film using the presently disclosed quartz Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) process, the RF losses and stray capacitances can be minimized. This allows one to produce filters with higher Q, lower insertion loss, and wider bandwidth in very compact designs. Lowering the parasitic capacitances improves the filter performance and also simplifies the design and fabrication of the filters since these parasitic capacitances do not have to be compensated for comparison to an ideal design without parasitic capacitance thereby reducing the manufacturing cost and improving the performance of the filter.
There exist many applications for narrow-to-wide band filters having small form factors. These applications includes advanced radio and communication systems as well as radar systems, all of which need filters having low insertion loss and small size for multi-spectral systems.
Traditional compact filters are typically manufactured either as hybrids (when mechanical resonators are used) or as integrated circuit elements (for passive components) on a silicon or group III-V semiconductor wafer. Although many filters designs have been investigated using a combination of mechanical resonators and passive Ls (inductors) and Cs (capacitors), integrating these elements on an active substrate while maintaining high Q and low loss has not been easy. Integrating a mechanical resonator directly on a silicon substrate leads to mechanical energy loss while placing Ls and Cs on silicon wafers leads to RF losses in the substrate. In some previous work, the Si substrate has been removed to reduce these losses, but this increases the complexity of the process, reduces packaging density, hinders the ultimate miniaturization, and makes CMOS processing more expensive. See “A Robust High-Q Micromachined RF Inductor for RFIC application,” Ji-Wei Lin, et al., IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 52, No. 7, pp. 1489-1496, July, 2005. Thus, by placing all the elements on a thin quartz film suspended over the substrate, as is disclosed herein, one can isolate the mechanical modes using conventional energy trapping techniques used by the quartz industry while minimizing RF losses and parasitics for the passive components. This is especially important at higher frequencies where parasitics begin to play a dominant role in the performance characteristics. In addition, ultra-small LC ladder filters can be fabricated at much higher frequencies than previously thought possible for wide bandwidth and tunable applications.